Zeus
Hero Intro Mid row Nuker who specializes in doing massive damage to INT heroes. Note: No additional damage is dealt to INT heroes; it is likely described to show contrast to his younger counterpart, whose Ultimate skill does no damage to INT heroes. Stat Growth Skills Judgement Casts lightning upon an area damaging all enemies within. Very effective on INT heroes. = Does magic damage based on MAG ATK stat. = Seems to stun affected INT heroes = Enemies gets a shocked animation when hit. = The shocked effect most likely delays the enemies' next action slightly. Electrocute Lightning streaks from every attack dealing extra damage. = Changes Zeus' Auto-Attacks into dealing magic damage; based on MAG ATK. 'Confine' Zeus sends and enemy into the void. It can not attack or be attacked. = Does no damage; the afflicted enemy disappears, but can be attacked. = Lasts 5.62 seconds at level 1; scales at 0.03 seconds per level. = Works on magic immune foes = Aims at a front row enemy, accuracy depends on the skill level and the enemy's level. 'Omniscience' Increases INT (Passive) =Adds 82 intelligence at level 1; scales at 2 intelligence per level. Evolve White → Green * 2 x Olive Branch (Lvl. 2) * 2 x Plain Circlet (Lvl. 2) * 2 x Mogul Cloak (Lvl. 2) Green → Green + 1 * 2 x Wiz Robe * 2 x Report Card * 1 x Skull Wrap * 1 x Mercury Boots Green + 1 → Blue * 1 x Wizard Staff * 1 x Life Crystal * 2 x Report Card * 1 x Witch Crystal * 1 x Geek Shoes Blue → Blue + 1 * 1 x Life Scepter * 1 x Wizard Staff * 2 x Report Card * 1 x Primal Orb * 1 x Witch Leg Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 * 1 x Report Card * 1 x Witch Leg * 1 x Energy Stick * 1 x Mallet of Ruin * 1 x Ares' Sword * 1 x Poseidon's Fork Blue + 2 → Purple * 1 x Report Card * 1 x Witch Leg * 1 x Anti-Wolf Stick * 1 x Rose Stone * 1 x Vengeance Box * 1 x Gift Sword Purple → Purple + 1 * 1 x Zeus' Scepter * 1 x Life Scepter * 1 x Winged Shoes * 1 x Anti-Wolf Stick * 1 x Report Card * 1 x Persian Orb Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 * 1 x Mithril Plate * 1 x Wizard Staff * 1 x Orb of Dreams * 1 x Globe * 1 x Gift Shirt * 1 x Winged Shoes Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 * 1 x Zeus' Scepter * 1 x Winged Shoes * 1 x Vengeance Box * 1 x Wiz Robe * 1 x Anti-Wolf Rod (Lvl. 51) * 1 x Hunting Blade (lvl.80) Purple + 3 → Orange * 1 x Mallet of Ruin * 1 x Winged Shoes * 1 x Gift Sword * 1 x Holy Tears * 1 x Ares' Sword * 1 x Libra Scales Final Stats * STR: 910 (735+175) * INT: 1670 (1356+314) * AGI: 857 (784+73) * Max HP: 18803 (14453+4350) * PHY ATK: 2339 (1848+491) * MAG ATK: 4187 (3433+754) * Armor: 243 (213+30) * Resist: 211 (161+50) * Physical Crit: 413 (384+29) * Magic Crit: 92 (60+32) * HP Regen: 2265 (565+1700) * Rage Regen: 797 (337+460) * Dodge: 10 * Piercing: 5 * Ignore Resist: 54 (34+20) * Heal Bonus: 10% * Reduce Rage 25% (0+25%) Strategy Hero Shard Locations * Can be obtained from the Spring Quotes *(On selection) - "Ladies, come to daddy." *(Ultimate activation) - *(On evolution) - " I am the lightning! " *(On summon) - "I fight for justice...and babes!" Category:Hero